My Big Fat Royal Wedding
by Merthergirl
Summary: Arthur is being forced to marry- but to someone Uther approves of! Poor Merlin! will he ever get the big white wedding he wants?
1. Must Marry

My big fat Royal Wedding

Chapter one- Must Marry.

**First off, to explain. I decided to re-write this story because it wasn't really working with an OOC in it. apologies to any inconvenience, but this story stars just Merlin Characters.**

**This chapter is rated T, like most of the story! However, there may be a few M chapters… if I can build up the confidence to write one- I usually suck at those scenes- so the story is T, for references and swearing. Oh yeah, this is MerlinxArthur, BoyxBoy, no likey no ready, kay?**

**Please review or email me at merther hotmail .co. uk, I love feedback, especially advice and positive comments! ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! IT BELONGS TO THE DUDE WHO MADE IT!**

**Most importantly, enjoy the story. I tried to make each chapter over 600 words (at least!) each- I tend to make them too short, and I worked really hard. (Yes, there will be a lot of chapters!) I should stop rambling now, shouldn't I? **

"Arthur." Uther Pendragon regarded his son seriously for a second, "You know the rules. As you are almost the age to take over my throne… you need to find yourself a Queen, to help rule this country when I am gone. You cannot be king otherwise."

Arthur sighed, bored of this conversation. His father had discussed the matter for weeks, and he was tired of it. "I have told you before, Father." He said, politely, "I do not wish to marry just yet. I want to stay single for a while…" he trailed off, realising his father's face had darkened with anger.

"You can't stay single forever! Learn to take some commitment! Kings are meant to marry, have sons so one day they too can be king!"

Arthur shrugged, defeated. "As you wish. So, who do you suggest I wed? Or am I supposed to find a partner?"

"Bride."

"What?"

"A bride, Arthur. Every eligible female within five years of your age has been requested for you to choose from."

"Females? Dad, why not-"

"Because kings are meant to have Queens!" His father exploded, "to mother their sons! You can't get either of those with another man!"

The prince was about to retort that men could too be Queens, but decided against it. For weeks, his father had put off this outburst, and Arthur could tell he had to be careful- or the king would never stop.

"Alright. Fine." He sighed and retreated to his chambers, pouting stubbornly.

For a while- it could have been minutes- hours maybe- he sat in silence, glumly staring out the window into Camelot. The market bustled about like normal. How could they when everything was collapsing around him?

The silence and mood was broken by a muttering brunette entering the room, shifting a huge pile of Arthur's newly washed clothes, fresh and clear and warm due to the servant's gentle hands.

"Hey Arthur!" Merlin said, breaking out of his muttering and dumping the clothes on a table nearby.

"Hi." Arthur replied moodily, watching the manservant carefully take a shirt from the top of the mountain and fold it neatly, before stowing it into a newly opened drawer in the prince's wardrobe. He found Merlin do it automatically in a kind of rhythm, and it was irritating him slightly. _Take, Fold, Put away. Take, Fold, Put away, Take, Fold-_

"You shouldn't feel so down." Merlin said absent-mindedly to the prince, who looked up from the servant's hands to his face in mild surprise, "It's a wonderful day. The sun's out, the birds are singing-"

"I'm being forced to marry!" Arthur interrupted in a mockingly similar sing-song voice.

Merlin dropped the shirt he was holding. "What?"

"You heard me. Father's latest way to torture me… Merlin? Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin could feel his heart sinking- no, plummeting- to his stomach. To hide the pain, he continued with the steady rhythm, hoping his heart would copy.

He found himself delaying on the Put-Away part of his routine, fingers stroking the clothes. He wondered if Arthur's wife would let him stay as their manservant. He hoped so. Just seeing Arthur every day- even if it meant that heartbreak- would keep him sane.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice brought him back to his senses. "Hm? Yes?"

"You weren't answering!" the prince pouted.

Merlin laughed, "I wasn't? Sorry. I'm not myself today…"

"Yes, well, maybe you left yourself in the wash room with my party clothes. Go get them, will you? I'm going out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. To cheer myself up. Problem?"

"Well, there is that banquet you should really attend…"

"Please, Merlin. It's bad enough I'm going to have to marry one of those cows. I don't want to spend any more time with them now."

"You're visiting sick subjects. Got it." Merlin flashed Arthur his signature grin, and, to the young prince's surprise, his stomach fluttered.

"Thanks…" he muttered, not meeting the servant's eyes in shame.

"So… do you have any idea who the lucky girl is?" Merlin asked, in a more-sad-then-sarcastic tone.

"No! That's probably the worst part!" Arthur exclaimed, before realising the upset in Merlin's voice, "What's the matter with you, anyway? You seem… sad…"

"What? Me! Sad! Never!" Merlin laughed. The smile was alive. His eyes were dead. If only Arthur could have seen, and not just looked….

Instead, he went back to wallowing in self pity, shoulders slumped, lips pursed, eyes closed in resentment.

Merlin finished folding the clothes and went to the wash room, to get the clothes he knew would be ripped off by a cheap one-night stander… but Merlin couldn't help but wish it would be him Arthur took home…

Heheh, please review! I will update whenever I can, but probs one every other night, maybe sooner ^^


	2. Happiness and Hangovers

My big fat Royal Wedding

Chapter two- Happiness and hangovers

**Hey! Thanks for reading! *gives you all a cookie!***

**I chose to rewrite this because I didn't like how some of this was written. I'm sorry Helen, you won't appear in this version because I find it too hard to work with the original plan. Why don't you write your own story about you and cenred? Or give me your email address and I'll write it for you via that?. I personally don't like reading about OOCs in stories because I don't know who they are, and I assume some other readers feel the same way. **

Arthur looked around the room a little dizzily. The alcohol had hit him hard- mainly because he'd had several more then the recommended units- and he was now ready to do his usual one-night- hook up.

There were a few attractive girls by the bar, giggling and flirting with not only boys but each other, and a good looking guy staring at him with lust-filled eyes… he'd say he was about fifteen years older… but hey, who gives a shit? It was probably the last time he'd be able to do this sort of thing without a guilty conscience…

Merlin grew increasingly anxious for Arthur's welfare as the night droned on. Gwen had joined him at the table and was chattering on about her problems, and what she was going to wear next banquet, and usually he would have listened, and given her advice she would just ignore anyway. They were all like that. They didn't understand Merlin had problems of his own….

"Attention!" The crowd silenced at the boom of Uther's voice. He stood tall, in the centre of the room.

"It has come, recently, to my attention that my son, Arthur- who isn't here tonight on account of sick subjects-"

Mutters of "So kind." "So noble." "That's our prince!" rippled through the room.

"Yes, well. It has come to my attention he is nearly of that age. You know what that means- he is to chose a bride, next week, and have four months to get to know her. So, I am requesting EVERY eligible maiden to come forth. No matter whom you are- My Arthur hasn't a history for denying servants…"

A small ripple of laughter echoed around the room. They all knew of the Prince's womanizer (and man-eater) reputation.

"So, Next Monday, at noon, be ready, in the courtyard, in your best clothes, and we'll see who will be Queen of Camelot!"

It was a short speech, no doubt, but powerful. A surge of excitement flew through the room. Every girl's face displayed utter delight; every man's a look of shock. Gwen immediately began preening and chattering about her kisses with Arthur in the past.

Merlin gritted his teeth. She had Arthur already. So why did she fool around with Lancelot or Gwaine? If he had Arthur, he'd never be unfaithful! He'd worship him because Arthur deserved so much better then to be betrayed….

"Merlin! Are you listening?" Gwen snapped, glowering at him.

He looked at her, loosing all respect. She was a… dare he even think it? a slut. Arthur deserved better then her. Much better. Merlin sighed wistfully. Arthur deserved the wealthiest, prettiest, most talented, loving person in the world… and Merlin was only loving, in his own azure eyes.

Arthur awoke the next day with a pounding head and a cold, violated body. He seemed to be lying on cold cobblestones- his previous lover gone with the morning night. He groaned and pulled on his clothes before warily beginning his journey to the castle.

Merlin was beside himself with worry. Every five seconds he'd leave his seat and go to the window that overlooked the front courtyard, waiting for news on Arthur. Search parties were ready, but Merlin was holding off sending them. Arthur hated it when he did that. He did everything to avoid Arthur hating him.

"Merlin!"

"What?"

Lancelot yelled from his look out post, "He's coming from the East!"

Merlin was sure he'd never been so happy.

He hurried to the approaching blond, who looked more then a little dishevelled, and helped him to the castle. His steps were lurched, and he had a terrible hangover, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Come on Arthur. Just a few more… steps…" Merlin helped him into his bed and proceeded with his usual cure for Arthur's poisonous hangovers: warm Milk and a damp flannel pressed to the prince's forehead.

"Fuck." Arthur hissed as the damp material hit his skin, but he relaxed and let it do its 'magic' as Merlin put it. Merlin couldn't help but smirk whenever he used that term, because nobody knew the real magic was inside of him.

"There you go…" Merlin muttered, more to himself then Arthur. His prince was safe.

"Hey, Merlin."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for doing this."

Merlin smiled and said nothing, just hummed happily, cheeks blushing slightly. For now, he was at peace, dabbing away at Arthur's brow. He could have stayed in that room forever. But it was time for what they had to disappear. Forever?

**Hehehe, I tried not to make it too depressing whilst making it exciting…. ^^ tell me what you think! **

**Please review or email me feedback!**


	3. The contest begins!

My big fat Royal Wedding

Chapter three- The contest begins!

**Hey again! Rated T, I do not own, blah de blah you get it.**

***apology in advance* if these are ever uploaded late it is due to either homework or lack of timing due to the fact I'm writing a novel as I write this as well as two other fanfics so sorry! ^^**

**Helen, ****email me instead ****merther at hotmail . (no spaces and replace the 'at' with the sign)**

The days until Monday went faster then any others. Merlin and Arthur could feel doom coming on the horizon- for different reasons- but with no avail on their desperate attempts to get out of this situation.

As the day arrived, Merlin did his usual chores until 11, when he was to ready Arthur for the first contest of many to pick the Queen of Camelot. Uther and Arthur had worked on a list of requirements (With Giaus' help!).

The queen had to be:

Beautiful

Smart

Well-spoken

Well-dressed

Within 5 years of Arthur's age

Didn't have to be royalty

Couldn't clash completely with the prince's personality.

Every time Merlin thought about it the more he realised how little chance he had.

"So, Arthur… I think you should wear blue… it suits you…" Merlin said, more to himself then Arthur.

"Whatever." Arthur was slumped in a chair, facing away from Merlin. It didn't matter. Merlin could predict his position. He'd have a pouted face, brow furrowed, his chin resting on his palm, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, legs crossed. It was his sulking position, and Merlin found it extremely cute.

"Come on. Try and think positive, you might just click with one of them… there are five-thousand after all." Many weren't subjects of the kingdom, but other eligible ladies from all around the globe. All lusted after Arthur. But none of them could love him as much as Merlin did.

"Maybe…" Arthur sighed and left his seat, allowing Merlin to dress him.

To be honest, this was the hardest part of the job. To undress Arthur and not be able to touch his chest, his arms, his legs, his back was agonising. Then to cover the beauty up with clothes without ripping them off again… and whilst all that to not blush… it was torture.

He dressed Arthur in fine but comfy clothes, and combed his hair- despite the other man's protests. "There. Wonderful." Merlin said honestly. He could've stared at Arthur all day, all night, all week, month- all year! For the rest of his life if it wasn't for the damn contest!

"Ready?" he asked, hiding it all. Concealing it with a smile.

"No." Arthur grumbled, but he followed Merlin into the courtyard all the same.

Five-thousand, two-hundred and thirty-seven ladies (as Timothy, the court mathematician told them) stood before the King, Prince and Princess. Merlin and the other (male/married women) servants stood behind the royalty, watching and rating the line-up.

"Of all of them…" John, A kitchen servant whispered to Merlin, "Around five-hundred are out of the age limit." It was true. Several pensioners had joined the crowd. Merlin stifled a laugh. Poor Arthur.

Uther dismissed all those outside the limit, and exactly five-hundred and one left the courtyard. "four-thousand, seven-hundred and thirty-six" Timothy informed the others.

"Now. There are some other trials here." Uther said, "But first, you are invited to lunch!"

The servants knew this was a secret test. All those who ate badly would be politely dismissed.

The girls all entered the dining hall and took their places around the room. Arthur, Uther and Morgana ate on a small, remote table facing their guests, so they could observe the contestants.

Merlin helped serve the ladies, and caught little snippets of their conversations.

"He's so hot!"

"No. but he's rich."

"Very rich."

Merlin scowled. How dare they! Arthur wasn't a trophy! He wasn't money on legs! He was… perfect… Merlin scoffed at them, and made a note to warn Arthur against the three witches.

He continued to watch them throughout the banquet, enraged. The first speaker was five years younger then Arthur, only just in the boundaries, and she had long, golden hair and deep-brown eyes. She was beautiful, and had a child-like quality to her. However, she wanted Arthur for his looks. That was it. She didn't seem to realise the true beauty Merlin could see, past the hostility and insults.

The second was older then Arthur, by three or four years. She was tall, curvy and tanned. Probably from Italy or Greece, Merlin thought. Her eyes were dark like her ringletted hair. She was the worst. Just after the money. She didn't even like the outside charm of Arthur.

The third hadn't spoken much. She was short, and around the same age as Arthur. Her eyes were bright green and sparkled with evil. He could tell there was something fishy about her.

As he gathered, their names were Emile, Agatha and Rosaline.

"She's pretty…." Morgana suggested, gesturing to a small, pale red-haired girl, with glowing blue eyes.

"No. ginger." Arthur pulled a face. (No offense intended to gingers- I am myself ginger!)

Morgana rolled her eyes, "She looks very smart."

"Ugly."

Uther rolled his eyes, "She eats like a Queen."

"And talks like a hill billy." Arthur snorted.

They both rolled their eyes in unison.

This was going to be harder then they thought.

**Hehe, how was that? Please review or give feedback! I love it**** when you do! **


	4. Emile, Agatha and Roseline

My big fat Royal Wedding

Four- Emile, Agatha and Rosaline.

**Keep reviewing people It makes me happy**** and motivates me! *Smiles***

**Sorry for the wait between the first and second and the third and forth, I had so much work to do +P**

**Once again, hello to Helen, who doesn't have an account? Yes, I assure you, Merlin will get what he wants… eventually ;)**

**I do not own… blah blah… I'll let you get on with the story….**

By the end of the first day they were down to 4277- having lost over four-hundred due to lack of table-manners. Unluckily for Merlin (and Arthur, although he didn't know it yet!) Emile, Agatha and Rosaline were still in the contest.

All the girls were to stay in the castle, in the East drawing room, where the exact amount of beds had been laid out for those with too far to travel home. Arthur returned to his chambers, exhausted, bored and moody.

As Merlin ran the prince a bath he wondered why those girls had particularly caught his eye and made him nervous. He could sense something about them… something wasn't right…

"Merlin! Is that bath ready yet?"

"Eh? Yeah. Hop in!" Merlin said. Arthur entered, stripped and got in, signalling for Merlin to leave.

He didn't. he stood, silently, in the doorway, watching Arthur. Not staring at his body per say, but just… at him. The way his blond hair darkened on the touch of water- the way the liquid made his body glisten… it wasn't ever going to be his. Some woman would be able to love and touch Arthur… and Merlin was going to be pushed out…

"Sire…"

Arthur looked up, "Eh? What?"

"When…" Merlin swallowed nervously, "When you get married… can I still be your man servant?"

Arthur looked surprised, "I thought you hated this job."

"no… its actually all I've got now…" Merlin didn't bother hiding his sadness.

"Of course you can stay my servant!" Arthur laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Merlin had, and would ever hear.

"Good." He breathed, and left the room.

After being dismissed for the night, Merlin headed for his room. He passed a dark room on the way down and paused, hearing muffled voices inside.

"Sisters please! Listen! Calm down! We won't get found out!"

"But the boy!"

"The boy!"

"The brat!"

"Sisters! Calm yourselves."

Merlin bent down by the keyhole and peered through. In the dark room he could see the outlines of three far too familiar women.

Agatha stood tall, looking like she had at the banquet, but the other two writhed on the floor in a way that was almost… un-human…

"That… boy… won't discover us." Agatha cackled, "He's too thick! He'll never guess!"

The other two stopped squirming to reply. Their skin was melting like a plastic mask- it was- but Merlin could not see their true looks. "He won't?"

"no! we'll kill him first!"

Merlin didn't fully understand. What he did understand- or, what he thought the witches were saying- was that Arthur was in danger. He didn't realise that the man those three were after was himself.

During the night Merlin was ravished by nightmares. Arthur dead. Arthur dying. Arthur marrying and leaving. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! This guy caused him so much agony! Why was he still in love with him!

Merlin sat up and pummelled his pillow in fury. Why did he let himself fall for Arthur in the first place? He was a prat! A prince! A stuck-up narcisstic show-off who only though about himself… or, at least, that's what most saw.

Merlin had seen that too, but now, after a while working with Arthur, he had learnt that actually, Arthur was a quirky, misunderstood man who actually was very careful and loving. And brave. Merlin remembered back to when he had drunk poison, and Arthur had risked his life to save him. Why?

The morning came after what seemed like forever, and Merlin busied himself with cleaning, hoping it would distract him from his troubles. Despite himself scrubbing the floors until they shone he still couldn't forget about those three in the room… he had to tell Arthur! But how? Arthur would laugh, cast aside the comment as a nightmare and continue.

He just had to be careful.

"Good morning sire." Merlin smiled, tapping the prince's feet (which were sticking out of the bottom of the duvet) fondly. He loved Arthur's feet. They were always clean, and were soft to touch.

When the prince didn't awake Merlin considered touching them again. He pondered before concluding not to, and backing away, to the window. He pulled the cord and the blinds bounced up, thrusting sunlight into the room.

"UGH!" Arthur grunted, putting the pillow over his head.

Merlin removed the pillow and threw it across the room. He did the same with the duvet, leaving the half-naked prince to sprawl for a while before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and swearing at him.

Merlin laughed and threw some choice clothes at Arthur. He clambered into them and ate the breakfast Merlin had prepared. Together they went to the courtyard, where the girls were waiting.

The warlock examined the crowd for Emile, Agatha or Rosaline. They stood neatly amongst the crowd, perfectly normal, like the others.

"The next test is a cooking test. My son LOVES his food, and if his wife cannot cook it would be bad."

Merlin tried not to cry. HE cooked for Arthur. He caught Arthur's eye and the prince smiled reassuringly.

Arthur dismissed those who failed to impress. They included many vegetarians, Merlin noticed with a smile. Typical Arthur.

"Timothy?"

"we are down to… with eight-hundred and twenty-one lost… 3406."

"Right."

The next test was weight test. Under weight and over weight contestants had to go. "2956." Timothy told Merlin.

Emile, Agatha and Rosaline were still in the contest. And still staring at Merlin.

**Keep reviewing and reading! X **


	5. Emile

My big fat Royal Wedding.

Five- Emile.

**Hehehe I love making Merlin pathetic and needy! XD**

**And to the anon reviewer, I will and thanks for reading and reviewing **

After several more trials and three more days, six girls were left. Merlin's worries were increasing for Arthur's safety, and Arthur was growing more and more bored by the process.

To Merlin's great discomfort, Emile, Agatha and Rosaline were three of the six. Now it was all down to the king and prince's choice. They had three hours to decide whom Arthur was to marry.

Along with Emile, Agatha and Rosaline were Jovita, a small, dark, Spanish girl with large brown eyes and a sweet face, and a blonde German girl called Gretel.

Either of Jovita or Gretel would've been safe choices, but, trust Arthur; he went for Emile.

It was the worst day of Merlin's life. Emile joined Arthur and they kissed, while the reject girls left the castle and the servants threw confetti over the new couple. Merlin felt physically sick watching them, so he didn't. He went to the top of the castle and sat there, watching the streets rejoice in song and dance.

If he jumped over the side nobody would notice for hours. Maybe nobody would ever notice.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice startled the manservant and he turned around to face the prince.

He couldn't kill himself. Arthur was in danger. He couldn't let Arthur die. He'd live for Arthur. And Arthur only.

"Hi Arthur." Merlin said, struggling to hide the pain.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur's voice was soft, somewhat reassuring, but Merlin couldn't tell him of his heart break. He couldn't tell him that for the last few days he'd been in agony. Or that when the prince had said "Emile" he'd died inside.

"It's nothing really. It's just…"

"Just What?" Arthur moved closer to the servant, who had to use all his power not to blush.

"I don't think you made the right choice there…"

Arthur's face crumbled, "Eh? I thought I had… why isn't she the good choice?"

Merlin bit his lip. He could have said a number of things. _Because I am! Because she only likes you for your looks! Because she's not human! Because she's going to kill you! _ But none of them seemed to sound right.

"Actually, she is. Well done sire." He'd just have to look after Arthur with more care then ever before.

Arthur laughed, "You had be worried there Merlin!" he ruffled the brunette's hair and stood beside him, watching the rejoicing below. His voice cracked a little at the end of the sentence, and he didn't smile when he saw the dancing. "They don't understand, do they?" he mumbled to himself to the volume Merlin could just about hear, "How much pain this is causing me?"

Merlin swallowed. He was in more pain.

"No. they don't." He answered because he felt he should, "They think she was chosen because you decided to get married. Not because your father was forcing you."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, before sighing. "Yeah. You're right. But, at least Emile is gorgeous."

Merlin nodded blankly. He supposed she was. _He'd have never have chosen you even if he didn't have to get married!-_ his brain sniggered at his heart.

To stop the tears showing, Merlin looked away, back down at the streets. Would Arthur even notice if he jumped over the side right now?

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" the servant asked, his voice wavering.

"You know when I was hung-over…."

"Which time sire?"

"The last one." Arthur said, embarrassed.

"Yes. I do. You had everyone in the castle worried sick about you."

"Were you worried?"

Merlin contemplated his answer. He could be truthful and tell the prince just how scared he was… or he could lie and make himself feel better. Not to be selfish, of course, but because Arthur had other things to worry about- he didn't need to feel guilty for making Merlin, of all people, worry. He wasn't worth that.

"No. I knew where you were, remember?" he laughed, closing his eyes to prevent the tears spilling out.

Arthur smiled weakly. "Oh yeah." The prince turned away and wandered down the steps inside the castle, waving good-bye absent-mindedly.

Why had that felt so strange? They both wondered in unison.

Emile was brilliant to have around the castle, to Merlin's dismay. She was beautiful, intelligent and witty, and her eyes shone bright whenever Arthur paid her a compliment, which was often. For the first week or so the king had thought it best she sleep in her own chambers, and so Giaus had made her up a bed in his room- he would sleep on the floor, or the hospital bed.

Merlin watched her sleep, wondering when she was going to make an attack on Arthur. Wondering when her skin would melt and she would become that horrifying creature he'd seen before.

She stirred in her sleep, and the clock struck midnight. She arose, looked around to make sure no-body was there (Merlin hid) and left the room. Merlin followed her into the dungeons, where she charmed the guards to fall asleep- so she was a witch after all!- and pushed past their slumbering bodies.

Merlin followed her deeper into the darkness, turning left, right, left, left, right then left again until they reached a vast, dark room illuminated slightly by a single beam of moonlight. Underneath the beam was a large, black cauldron, which Emile- if that was her name- circled before lifting her arms dramatically and hissing some words that sounded something like magic. Suddenly Merlin became all to aware of the contents of the pot- they began screeching and curling until they formed something almost human.

"Sisters!" Emile's voice echoed around the basement, "We are close to our objective! Soon we will rule this Camelot and push Uther and his son out of the picture!"

"Excellent! And the brat?" the larger grey shape said in a voice like rusty nails.

"He hasn't suspected a thing!" Emile cheered.

"YOU HAVEN'T DISPOSED OF HIM?" the second creature spoke with a sudden volume that Merlin jumped.

"No! I will tomorrow!" the blonde witch cackled.

"Use this!" The first creature howled, and a dagger formed from part of her gooey head.

Emile took the knife and, cackling maliciously, concealed it within her clothes.

Merlin took off dizzily, sprinting up the stairs. He had to warn Arthur!

**Ooh the tension! ^^ **


	6. The plot thickens

My big fat Royal Wedding

Chapter Six- The plot thickens…

**TENSION :D**

**Please keep reading and reviewing *gives cookie to all you lovely reviewers***

"Merlin! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

Arthur didn't believe him. Merlin could feel an angry crimson blush flaring on his cheeks, and a curl of sadness in his stomach.

"It's true! Why won't you believe me!"

"Because I know my future wife isn't a witch!"

"When have I ever been wrong about this sort of thing before?" Merlin asked, voice catching in pain. Why didn't Arthur trust his judgement? Previously the prince had told him he had complete trust in the servant- what made him change his ming?

"It doesn't matter!" Arthur paced the floor in anger, breathing heavily, "Emile isn't like that!"

"That's what people said about Morgana!" Merlin retaliated, "And we all know what happened with her!"

Arthur's head snapped up and he glowered at the brunette- anger glowing amber in his eyes. Wait… glowing… amber?

"You! She!" Merlin gasped, "Arthur wake up! You're under a spell! Don't you see? This was all part of her plan! You don't believe me because your not yourself… Yeah, I get your game, Emile! Come out and fight!" He knew the witch was around nearby- he could feel her presence.

"You brat!" he heard the hiss and he leapt backwards away from the sound- right into Arthur's arms. For a second time stood still, and he could see the usual glint in Arthur's eyes as he looked down at Merlin in surprise, then it was gone and the magic clouded Arthur's beautiful eyes. He clenched his fists around the servant's arms and straightened him roughly, glowering at the servant. Merlin wimpered. It was scary for Arthur to look at him like that.

"Arthur darling. Hold him still. This won't take a second…"

She readied the knife. Merlin froze with fear. Was this how it was going to end? Stabbed to death by the future Queen of Camelot?

At least he would die in Arthur's arms.

She lunged.

Everything moved in slow motion. The knife moved towards him just as the door broke down. Giaus stood in the doorway, yelling some spell Merlin-half recognised, and all of a sudden his body jolted.

The knife plunged into his stomach.

Merlin yelled, "Arthur!"

"Mer-lin…." The prince groaned, clutching his wound.

Arthur had taken the knife for Merlin. What the hell had just happened?

The servant knelt beside the prince, trying not to cry at the sight of blood on Arthur's skin and clothes, and ripped off his shirt. Wrapping it around the wound, Merlin watched Giaus take control of the witch, who shrieked in fury, anger and horror.

Magic illuminated Arthur's pain-stricken face and he reached out for Merlin, who lifted him into a sitting position. He leant against his servant's chest, sighing in pain.

Merlin would look after him… for ever.

**Oooooh really short chapter! ;D**

**Please review!**


	7. Trial and Punishment

My Big Fat Royal Wedding

Chapter 7- oh the lotions and potions of Giaus

**I know I was cruel to leave such a short cliff-hanger **

**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing!**

"Arthur?" Merlin dabbed at the prince's head, wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"What?" the blond muttered in his sleep, stirring before sighing and moving his hand to touch his servant's hand, flicking his fingers away.

"Owch!" Merlin said, sighing at the smirk on the unconscious prince's face.

"How's he doing?" Giaus asked, placing an ice pack on a lump on his head.

"_DAMN__YOU!__" __Emile__shrieked,__casting__a__spell__at__the__medical__man_, _which__he__tried__to__avoid,__but__was__slightly__hit__by__the__fire__beam._

"Good. And thanks for saving me back there."

"I distracted the killer. Arthur here saved you." Giaus said, checking Arthur's temperature with a thermometer, before hissing. "He doesn't look too good. I'll have to do more tests. If you're not going to leave the room for a sufficient time, you can at least help. Get me some water from the well outside the castle. It has to be outside the castle."

"why?"

"Emile has probably enchanted the water inside this building. Now move Merlin, Move!"

Merlin nodded and scampered out the room, towards the well, grabbing a metal bucket.

"Merlin!" Gwen grinned at her friend, who approached in a hurry, swinging a large bucket in his hands.

"HeyGwensorrycan'ttalkrightnow!" Merlin said, filling the bucket and turning round on his heel, before hurrying back to the castle, Gwen hot on his trail.

"What? Why not?" the girl tapped Merlin on the shoulder. He paused, irritated. _Okay,__Merlin.__This__is__it.__Tell__her__everything.__Try__and__be__dignified__and__cool__and__quiet-_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _nice__going__there__Merlin__…_ "ARTHUR IS IN TROUBLE AND GIAUS NEEDS THIS TO HELP HIM SO PISS OFF AND QUIT DISTRACTING ME! JUST BECAUSE ARTHUR LIKES YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH PREVENTING ME FROM SAVING HIS LIFE!"

"merlin! Why would I want to-"

"Because you're jealous! And you want him to suffer for choosing Emile!" Merlin knew he sounded ridiculous, but right now he would say anything to make her gape and pause, so he could evade her and get to Arthur asap.

"I'm here Giaus!"

"Good. Give that to me…"

Merlin watched as Giaus too some of the water into a glass and gave some to Arthur, pouring the transparent substance into the blond's mouth. The prince swallowed and gurgled something. Giaus nodded, "That's good. Pass me that blue potion on the left."

Merlin obeyed.

"And now… the green one…."

Merlin did so.

"And now the yellow, red and purple ones. Hurry!"

"Here."

"And there we go." Giaus said, pounding on the prince's chest. The water splashed out onto all three's clothes

"Merlin? Giaus? What happened?"

Merlin sighed and began explaining, stroking golden hair and staring into Arthur's eyes. They were mesmerising, and the usual shine was there. It was a little dimmer then usual, but present.

"Here, Arthur drink this." Giaus said, giving the prince a bubbling pink potion. "I have to run a few errands. Merlin can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah… sure…" Merlin reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the prince and followed him out of the room.

"That potion I just gave Arthur is a truth serum. It means he will now spill what he wants right now. It won't alter any emotions. And now, I will intervene. For ages I have watched you fall for Arthur, and him for you so for god's sakes go and ask him to marry you! Right now I need to deal with little miss stabby."

Merlin gaped at the man before nodding, and going back into the room.

"Merlin! Hey!" Arthur said from his position on the bed, raising a hand to acknowledge the servant's entering.

"Hey… Arthur…." Merlin said, sitting next to the prince on the bed, and smiling at the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… have feelings for me?"

Arthur hesitated, before sighing and looking away. "Yes, admittedly… too strong feelings."

"As in…. love feelings?" Merlin asked, edging closer.

Arthur looked at the servant and sighed again. He opened his mouth, "I…"

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER AGAIN**

**Review please!**


	8. Confession Time

My Big Fat Royal Wedding

Chapter 8- Confession time!

**I'm so cruel with all these Cliffhangers!**

"Yes?" Merlin asked in the long, awkward silence between the pair. The prince turned to look at him slowly, eyes blazing with an emotion Merlin did not recognise.

"What are your feelings for me?" the prince whispered. Merlin choked.

"You can't retaliate with the same question!"

"Why not?" Arthur chuckled, "You're so cute when you're frazzled!"

"Huh?" Merlin asked, staring at the prince. "Did you just call me cute?"

Arthur sighed and turned away, before looking back at Merlin with a deep thoughtful look. Then, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Merlin's.

Time stood still. Merlin moved closer and deepened the kiss, running his hands through the prince's hair in a way he'd only dreamed he could. Arthur shifted on the bed and slid his arms around his servant as they kissed for what seemed like, or could have been, hours.

Breaking apart, breathless, Arthur chuckled, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words… and since I'm such a prat and I don't know the right words to say that could explain this…"

The prince reached inside his pocket and withdrew the ring Emile had previously worn. It sparkled in the sunlight from the window and Merlin breathed sharply, eyes widening nervously. They caught Arthur's blue orbs for a breath-taking moment as the prince took Merlin's hand in his. "Merlin…." The ring slid onto the warlock's finger so smoothly it was as if it was made for the young man, "Be mine?"

You could have heard Merlin's squeal from the other side of the castle.

The kingdom had a feast to celebrate, and Merlin got very slightly drunk (only slightly, of course!)

"I'm gunna go to bed." He told Arthur, feeling sick.

"Go to my room." Arthur whispered, "I'll come look after you in a bit."

The journey up to Arthur's room shouldn't have taken so long, only Merlin was tired, and drunk, and above all careless. Really, he shouldn't have walked into the man who was also very drunk. And he probably shouldn't have kissed that man either. But, the first thing Merlin knew was that he was being forcedly escorted to the stranger's carriage, and although he kicked and screamed, out of Camelot.

**Review****please!****:D**


	9. My Knight in shining Armor

Nine- My knights in shining armour

**Hello Hello Hello!**

**:D **

**Oh, I'm going to write a series of fanfictions as a sort of advent calendar this Christmas, if you want it to be written with scenes from the Merlin fandom please vote on my profile :D thanks!**

"Merlin?" Arthur asked sleepily, entering his bed chambers. The darkness that met his eyes showed no indication of his lover, but he pressed forth, in case the warlock was asleep. "Merlin?"

No answer. "Merlin! Answer me in the name of the future king!" Arthur giggled, tipsy from alcohol and happiness.

Something caught Arthur's eye on the pillows of his bed, and he hurried over to see the note. Picking it up, Arthur sobered very quickly. "Ransom of all my money? For Merlin? He's worth more then that!" still, rather then tell the thief that, Arthur decided it would be best to go after Merlin, and rescue him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT PENDRAGON!" Lancelot yelled as they sheltered under a tree from the cascading rain.

"MY FAULT?" Arthur yelled to be heard over the thunder, "I'M SORRY YOU WANTED TO COME TOO, OKAY? THAT IS NOT MY FAULT!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Lancelot said, wiping his hair out his eyes, "BUT MERLIN GOING MISSING IS, OKAY? SO YOU BETTER GET US TO WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO GET MAD!" Arthur sulked, crossing his arms. "AND YOU PROMISED YOU KNEW THE WAY FINE!"

"I DO! IT'S THROUGH THE TREES!"  
>"NO IT'S THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS!"<p>

"um… excuse me?" Gwaine said quietly. The storm had stopped a while ago, "I can see a path to the castle down by the river…"

"Ah… excellent." Lancelot said.

"I knew that." Arthur said.

"Of course." Gwaine smirked, leading them and the horses down to the path. Arthur smiled sheepishly at Lancelot, who shook his head and gestured for him to lead the way.

Merlin was not having a good time. He had tried to use magic to escape the bonds, but they seemed to be magic themselves, and whenever he managed to vaporize the chains they re-appeared, cutting into him tighter.

"What is this?" He asked, squirming in a vain attempt to escape.

"That is the essence of magic." A woman's voice echoed around the cavern, "Only the type of sorcerer who conjured it can take it back. And you're not that powerful. No warlock is. Only we are that strong."

"Who are you? Show your face!"

She laughed and stood into the light. Merlin recognised her and the other witch who followed her into the lit part of the cell, and he didn't like it one little bit.

"We should have disposed of you when we had the chance." Agatha snarled. Rosaline nodded, eyes flashing with anger.

"So now, when Arthur comes to rescue you, we won't be rescuing you."

"What?" Merlin aked.

"Well, he won't know that. But we will." Agatha cackled, drinking from a small vial she had brandished at Merlin. The warlock watched in horror as the woman turned slowly into a man- into himself! "And the best thing about it- you can't tell a soul!"

"WHAT? NO!" He screamed as he watched himself leave, chatting away to Rosaline.

The horses' hooves clacked as they thundered towards the caves where Merlin was being held. Arthur leapt of his horse, "Lancelot you go to the right, I'll go to the left."

"Right."

"What about me?" asked Gwaine

"Umm… you look after the horses dear." Lancelot joked. He smiled, "Fine…"

"Let's do this!" Lancelot said, sprinting into the right-hand cave.

Arthur nodded and entered the left.

The cave was dark and gloomy. A thick smell of smoke met Arthur's nostrils as he jumped down into the rocky atmosphere. "Merlin? Hello?"

"A-Arthur? Is that you? Oh thank god, oh thank god." Merlin's shaking figure met Arthur's eyes. He hurried over, wrapping his arms around the warlock.  
>"are you alright?" he kissed his love, smiling warmly, "Come on, let's get you out of here!"<p>

"Thank you." Merlin whimpered, cuddling into Arthur's chest. The prince removed his sword from it's holder and cut his darling free, lifting him.

"Can you walk?"

"I…. think so…." Merlin said, cuddling into him, "My knight in shining armour."

Arthur laughed, "I like that."

When they emerged, Arthur sat Merlin down on a rock, kissing him gently. "Gwaine, look after him. I'll go tell Lancelot I've found him."

He jumped into the caves, "Lancelot! I've found him!"

"What?" Lancelot said, confused, "But I've found him too!"

"What?" Arthur jumped down into the cave to, indeed, see Lancelot and Merlin sitting on the ground of a cave. "How in the world?"

"What?" Merlin said from behind Arthur, "How is this possible?"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried from next to Lancelot, "Is that you? Oh thank god, oh thank god!" he started to cry, whimpering adorably.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried from behind Arthur, "What is going on?"

"I have no clue." Arthur said, swallowing nervously.

**Please review :D **


	10. Will the real Merlin Emrys

**Hey! This is chapter 10 of my big fat royal wedding: Will the real Merlin Emrys please stand up.**

**If you want a merlin advent calendar you have to vote! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D**

"Arthur!" Giaus said, hurrying over to where the prince was dismounting his horse, a strange look on his face, "Did you find him? Is he alright?"

"I don't… know…" Arthur said, swallowing and pointing towards the doorway of the stables, where both "Merlin"s walked in, both looking equally white and terrified.

"Arthur! You have to believe me!" the Merlin on the left said, tears welling in his eyes, "Why would I lie to you?"

"You're lying!" the Merlin on the right said, "I'm the real Merlin, I am, I am!"

"Okay…" Giaus said quietly, "This is some kind of black magic, Arthur. I can feel it emanating from them."

"Which one? That'll be the imposter!" Arthur said.

Giaus walked over to them and closed his eyes, thinking. Sighing, he turned to Arthur and said with a heavy heart, "From both of them. It's a clever spell for sure. We can't use magic to figure it out."

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"We give 'em a quiz!" Lancelot said, appearing from behind Arthur, making him jump uncharacteristically.

"A quiz?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Gwaine piped up, "We ask them things only the real Merlin would know."

The interrogation room was dark. A single candle on the table illuminated Arthur's worried face and Gwaine's determined expression, as well as the Merlins' tearful ones.

"Alright. I'll take the one on the left into the next room, Gwaine you stay here and ask the other "Merlin" the questions we discussed."

Arthur sat his "Merlin" down and stared at them for a while, "Right." Arthur stared into "Merlin"'s eyes, trying to see any sign that it wasn't his love. "Alright. At what age did you discover you had magical abilities and how?"

"I was six, and at my birthday party a girl fell from a tree and I cushioned her fall with an air pillow."

"Right." Arthur sighed, "The thing is, how do I know that you aren't using magic to figure out the answers."

"You don't…" Merlin said sadly, eyes dropping to stare at his feet, "I guess you'll have to trust me."

Arthur sighed and stood, "I'm going to talk to Gwaine. This isn't going to work. You will stay in the cells until further notice."

"Arthur! Wait!" Arthur looked over his shoulder at the other man, "Have sweet dreams." 'Merlin' smiled weakly, tears running down his face.

"You… too…" Arthur said, a smile playing on his lips before he left.

That night Arthur had everything but sweet dreams. He dreamt of Merlin lying dead on the ground whilst he married the impersonator. He dreamt of the impersonator killing Merlin before they could discover he was wrong. He dreamt of hanging the wrong one because he was too choked up to answer a question properly. He awoke in a cold sweat, haunted by these dreams.

He absent-mindedly fiddled with the ring he had found outside the cave, the one he had given Merlin seemingly a lifetime ago. And then it hit him. How he could figure it out.

Merlin had, for about a week, stared and stared at the ring. If he could get others that looked exactly like it with a few alterations, surely Merlin could find the right one whilst the other mage could not. He'd get Giaus to place a potion on them so no magic could be used, and make it out of memory.

"How are these? To your liking?" Gwaine grinned, holding up a silver tray with five, almost identical rings, "Remember, second from the left is the one you gave me this morning."

"Perfect!" Arthur smiled. There were small details- a different pattern in the gold, the diamonds different shape- exactly what he needed to test Merlin's memory.

"Now. You see these rings before you? I want you to find the one I used to propose to you with, write it down on a piece of parchment and hand it to the knights. No magic can be used, only real memories. We will contact you tonight. The imposter will hang."

The Merlin on the left smiled, eyes shining, and wrote his answer. The right took his time, examining the rings before writing an answer.

Arthur smiled and took away the parchments from the knights, going up to his room to read them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the answer on the first slip of parchment.

"The one that holds your heart in it. Second from the left."

He knew then, that this was his Merlin. It didn't matter what the other had written, because the night after they were engaged Arthur had told Merlin that when Uther had given his mother the ring he had told her his heart was inside, just for her.

Arthur couldn't let his Merlin rot in a cell! It was winter! He raced down the corridors towards the jail, but was stopped by a quick smack in the face. Falling onto the stone and loosing consciousness, Arthur caught sight of a blond, tall man in his favourite red jacket running down the hallway. What had just happened?

**Please review to let me know how I did!**


	11. Double Trouble

Chapter 11: Double Trouble.

**Hey! :D all will be revealed :D **

Merlin glowered at the witch, "If I could talk about it, you'd be a dead woman."

"If I had my way you would be dead right now, brat." The witch scowled.

"Well Arthur won't be fooled for long!" Merlin said, "He'll know by the answer I wrote."

"Well maybe it won't be Arthur doing the deciding." She smirked. Merlin gaped, "You didn't. no!"

"Yes." She cackled, "My sister- the one you didn't slaughter- is now Arthur."

"What did you do to him?" Merlin yelled, pouncing on her- or himself- and slamming her against the wall.

"That was up to her. You will get off me!" Agatha shrieked, and a huge gust of wind slammed Merlin into the opposite wall, "You will hang tomorrow at dawn. And your precious Arthur will be sleeping with the fishes before then."

"No way bitch!" Merlin yelped, blushing at himself for the profanity before lifting her with magic and slamming her into the bars of the cell, bending them, "I'm going to get help!" He held her against the ceiling with one hand as he clambered out the broken bars. Her eyes glowed gold and he found himself slammed onto the ground in a painful manner, glaring up at her, who was stuck on the ceiling.

"You wanna play rough? Alright then!" She said, breaking the bonds of magic and leaping on him, punching his face. He had never hated the sight of himself more. Slapping her, Merlin pushed her off him and ran up the stairs, pushing aside the guards and other items into her way so she couldn't follow straight away. She smirked and pulled a chair in front of him underneath him, taking out his legs and making him trip.

Giaus frowned, hearing the many shrieks, yells, yelps, thuds, bangs, thumps and clatters downstairs. Sighing, he closed his book and walked down into the cells, a strange sight meeting his eyes. Merlin was fighting his clone. But which was which?

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, making both stop and gape at him.

"Here's how we find out for sure." He held in his hand Merlin's beloved spell book, "Page 28, the healing potion. Which is/are the ingredient/s to create the blue colouring?"

"Easy." Agatha said, smirking at Merlin, "Blueberries and heather."

"That is correct. ARREST THE IMPOSTER!" he yelled, pointing at… Agatha?

"What? I got it right!"

"Exactly." Giaus said, smiling, "Merlin here is terrible at remembering which ingredients create colour. So he turns it blue with his magic."

"Eheheheh…" Merlin smiled sheepishly, "Thanks?"

"NO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she shrieked, turning into herself and turning to Merlin, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, EMRYS." Before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well at least that wasn't weird." Merlin said, giggling dizzily, "But Giaus, there's an imposter of Arthur somewhere, and the real Arthur is in danger."

"Isn't that your job?" Giaus smiled, "I'm just the court physician." He winked and left the room, leaving a relieved and gobsmacked Merlin.

"To Arthur." He muttered, sprinting up the stairs.

**Please Read and Review! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY and they motivate me to write quicker!**


End file.
